superpapermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Count Bleck
Count Bleck is the second main antagonist of Super Paper Mario. It is revealed that when he was his true self (Lord Blumiere) he was in love with a human named Timpani who was not from his tribe. When his father banished her, Blumiere wanted to end all worlds, for any world without his beloved is worthless. Inconsolable, Blumiere stole and then turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him, and even wanted to destroy himself. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. While he told his army that he was going to create a new, perfect world after the old one was destroyed, he really wanted some suicidal way to end the pain he felt for his lost girlfriend. When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani(it says so on a card you find in the game), he suddenly felt regretful for opening The Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck couldn't close The Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening The Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. It was here that Dimentio took control of the Chaos Heart, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy Mario, after which he would create a new world in his image. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close The Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. ‎ He and Tippi (who is Timpani transformed into a Pixl) are married at the end of the game to stop the Void save the universe. When they proclaimed eternal love for each other, the Pure Hearts destroyed the Chaos Heart. He and Tippi then vanished and were seen after the credits in a peaceful field with Tippi transformed back into a human. He is shown as somewhat likeable, as all his minions except Dimentio formed a strong bond with him. He employed a group of minions including Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio. And so in the end of Chapter 8-4 Count Bleck is married to Tippi and so Count Bleck promise to his love/girlfriend Tippi to be together. It is interesting to note that Count Bleck is one of the only Mario villains in history that isn't driven by greed, but lovesickness and emotional pain. Category:Antagonist